Babysitting
by themockingjaypin
Summary: Lilly and Donald babysits Beca and Jesse's daughter. What would happen? Read to find out.. :D With a bit of BecaxJesse. A long one-shot. Rated T to be safe.. :3


**my third fanfic :3 weeee.. enjoy! :D**

**Note: Beca here became kinda soft ever since they had their first child. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect and Finding Nemo.**

* * *

"What are we going to do now? How are we going to get a babysitter immediately at 5:00pm?"

"I don't know."

Beca was freaking out. She needed to find a babysitter for her and Jesse's four year old daughter, Cassandra Swanson. Aubrey just texted her saying that she can't babysit her daughter due to an emergency. So, now, they were looking for a babysitter replacement.

"Jesse, how about let's just cancel this date," Beca said, already giving up.

"No, we will not cancel this. 'Cause you need a rest Beca, away from work and housework. Oh, and hey, how about let's try to-" Jesse was cut of by Beca.

"No, Jesse. We will not try to find a babysitter online. I don't want a stranger taking care of my daughter."

"Okay. Not online, not cancel the date, and not bring her to the date," Jesse said when Beca was about to suggest it. Then he continued, "Who then?"

"Well, Aubrey can't obviously. Stacie is at Paris with Unicycle and their children, Cynthia-Rose works at night, Fat Amy went out of town, Chloe has a meeting out of the country, Jessica is-" Then she gasped as if having an idea.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Lilly," Beca said, grinning.

"Oh no, you're not going to leave my little girl to Lilly," Jesse said, panicking.

Beca sighed. "But Jesse, you said that we won't cancel this date. And besides, that was four months ago!"

"But she still set one of my favorite pants on fire," Jesse argued.

"She was in a bad mood! And besides, you know Lilly, she loves Cassie. Okay, for you not to worry, I will ask her _and_ Donald to babysit Cassie." Beca said.

Lilly and Donald were already married for two years now, but still no child/children. Though they're still hoping to have a mini them running around their house.

"Okay. That sounds good," Jesse said, calming down a bit.

"She texted back. She said: _Sure. We'll be there in 10 mins. Can't wait to see Cassie, again._"

**. . .**

"Mommy, when will Aunt Aubwey come?" Cassie asked, mispronouncing Aubrey's name.

"Um, Cassie, Aunt Aubrey can't come because she needs to do something important. So, we will leave you with Aunt Lilly and Uncle Donald for a while."

Cassie gasped happily.

"When will they come?"

Then the doorbell rang.

"Right now," Beca smiled.

Beca opened the door with Cassie behind her.

"Hi Beca! Hi Cassie!" Lilly greeted, giving a small wave.

"Hey there, little girl," Donald greeted.

"It's a good thing that you guys can come and babysit," Beca said.

"Ah, no worries."

"Jesse, they're here! C'mon!" Beca shouted.

Jesse came to the living room, then greeted the couple.

"Okay, so, spaghetti for dinner, it's in the fridge. You can give her a bath 30 minutes before bed. And oh, you can put her to bed between 8:30pm to 9:00pm, we'll be back by 10pm," Beca said to the couple.

The couple nodded.

Beca and Jesse gave their daughter a kiss.

"Bye baby girl," Beca said.

"Bye sweetheart. Oh, and Lilly please try not to set things on fire," Jesse said.

Lilly chuckled. "Will do."

**. . .**

Lilly and Donald was with Cassie in her room. She showed her collection of stuff toys, the paintings and drawings on her wall, and she asked them a lot of questions:

"Aunt Lilly, why do you have long hair?"

"Because I still don't want to cut it."

"Why do you have black hair and my hair is color brown?"

"Because we have different mothers."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll know when you're older."

"Uncle Donald, why do you wear glasses?"

"Because I need to, little girl."

There was a bit of silence. Cassie was coloring on her coloring book, while Donald, who was playing with Lilly's hair, and Lilly were sitting on Cassie's bed.

The couple was surprised when Cassie started to ask another question: "Uncle Donald and Aunt Lilly, why don't you have a baby?"

"Uh, why'd you ask, little girl?" Donald asked.

"I don't know," Cassie shrugged innocently.

"Well, uh, it's the storks," Lilly answered, who tried to give a kid friendly answer.

Donald and Cassie asked simultaneously, "the storks?" Although, Cassie mispronounced it as 'stowks'

"Yes. You know the big birds that you see in the movies carrying a big blanket?"

Cassie nodded, while Donald bit his lip to prevent from laughing.

"Well, uh, they are really late. They have a lot of baby deliveries to do."

"Oh," Cassie said. "Can you pwease tell them to huwwy? I want a play mate." Then she went back to her coloring.

"Oh, look, it's almost 7pm. Going to heat u the food. Call you when it's ready," Donald said.

**. . .**

Dinner was a mess. Actually, Cassie was a mess. Sauce all over her mouth, and some noodles sticking out of her hair. It wouldn't have been a mess if Cassie didn't talk about her dream having spaghetti powers and tried to show them her "powers".

"Okay, let's give you a bath," Donald said, smiling to Cassie.

"No! It's too early!" Cassie protested.

"Too early?" Lilly asked.

"Yes! Mommy gives me a bath when the short hand is on the number eight and the long hand is on number twelve," she said pointing at the wall clock.

"But Cassie, you're a mess. We need to," Lilly insisted.

"No, no, no," Cassie said, shaking her head, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Wow. You inherited your mother's stubbornness," Lilly said.

"Okay, how about this: after you take a bath, we will watch a movie before bed, sounds good?"

Cassie gasped happily. "Can we watch Finding Nemo?"

The couple smiled at Cassie then nodded.

"And she also inherited her father's love for movies," Donald chuckled.

**. . .**

After the bath, Lilly helped Cassie to wear her pajamas. While Donald fixed the dining table and washed the dishes.

As soon as Lilly put the DVD of the movie in the DVD layer, Donald was finished, and Cassie came back from her room with a teddy bear in hand.

Donald sat at the edge of the couch, Lilly beside him.

"C'mon little girl, you can sit here," Donald said, patting on his lap.

Cassie accepted happily, and sat on his la.

"Put your feet up here," Lilly said, also patting her la.

Halfway through the movie, the trio fell asleep.

**. . .**

Beca and Jesse came out of their car.

"That was the best date I had in months," Beca said.

Jesse laughed. "I wonder how Lilly, Donald, and Cassie are doing."

When Jesse opened the door for Beca, in front of them was an adorable sight: Cassie sitting on Donald's lap, her head rested on his chest, her feet on Lilly's lap while Cassie was hugging her teddy bear. Donald's arm was wrapped around Cassie's waist. Lilly's head was leaning on Donald's shoulder while her left had was resting on Cassie's feet.

Then she saw Jesse taking a picture of them. "Aww, they look like a cute and perfect family," Jesse whispered.

Beca smiled. "Let's just leave them and give them a moment for a while," Beca whispered back.

They started to walk quietly to their room.

Before Beca left the living room, she took one last look at the sleeping trio.

_They really look like a cute and perfect family_, she thought then smiled at the thought of Lilly and Donald having a child of their own.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D Hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Please review.. :3**

**~themockingjaypin**


End file.
